


Satania and the Overly Complicated Plot Involving a Slime Monster Bought Off of Hell Ebay So Pretty Much Normal Ebay

by Sugarino



Category: Gabriel DropOut (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Lezdom, Navel Fetish, Non-Consensual Tickling, Public Humiliation, Revenge, Situational Humiliation, Slime, Slime monster, Tickle torture, Tickling, Torture, Yuri, tickle, tickle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: Having been blasted with that tickle gun ray laugh thing in ep6 Satania vows vengeance on the blonde NEET thottie angel.  Being her the plan is needlessly complicated and involves ebay and a tickle slime she bought off the itnernet.





	Satania and the Overly Complicated Plot Involving a Slime Monster Bought Off of Hell Ebay So Pretty Much Normal Ebay

**Author's Note:**

> https://nhentai.net/g/210240/
> 
> Based on this hentai. The concept was good but wanted to see Gab get tickled, that and the actual tickling part was tuned down after a few scenes. So made an alt scenario where the queen of hell tames the beast and gets her just vengeance.

"Sup, hell mail order."

A demonic looking by strangely still anthro bipedal spider entity stood in front of, for all intents and purposes save for the giant fucking spider, was a normal Japanese apartment flat. The neighbors at this point just having gotten used to such occurrences and their decreased property values, paying no heed to said demonic Spider thing with a few mutterings of "if you ignore it, it will just go away." The door to the flat he was standing in front of with his brown package was thrown aside so quickly it nearly came off its hinges. Their the arch demon of her herself or at leas the owner of a small but very pleasant general store in hell, Satania the oppai legal loli, best girl of Gabriel Drop out, and the only reason to watch the show, greeted him.

"WOWCOOLTHANKSGONNATAKETHISOKTHANKSBYE"

She hastily spouted off ripping the package from his four spider leg like appendages and then dashing back inside, slamming the door in his face. The spider looked down dejected, he had delivered so many packages to the lil miss and she never asked for his name. It was Jeffery in case you were wondering. Inside her house she placed the package down on the floor of her den, took some scissors and cut open her prize.

"Fufufufu I got myself a terrible thing."  


Inside of the box were five wrapped plastic bags with a single orb inside of them, to a normal onlooker this would appear to be some bathing product, perhaps some bath salt. Included in the box was an instruction pamphlet that was light on details.  
  
  _"Bathing-powder-style-quasi-monster Mr. Tickle Ex. When its dissolved in hot water it becomes a slime like demon. A devilish biological weapon that will tickle the victim until the water cools down."_  


"The bath is a place where everyone is vulnerable and angels are no exception."

Satania mused while putting her open hand in front of her face and striking a pose and yes this is a JoJo reference. Her mind racing with thoughts of the slime monster writhing and squirming all over Gabriel's lewd body, the blonde angel squirming and laughing, unable to break free. Vengeance would be hers, she hadn't forgotten what Gabrielle did to her in episode 6. Shooting her with that gun that made her laugh uncontrollably, humiliating her in front of the entire class and getting her in trouble with that teacher.

"Prepare yourself Gabriel."  


She shouted to herself dramatically holding one of the plastic bags with an orb in outstretched arm.  


"This ordinarily looking bath powder will..."

 

She paused, the situation finally sinking into her. The thing... kinda did look like just ordinary bath powder didn't it?  


"It really does look ordinary doesn't it?"

* * *

  _Plop._

Satania had started up the bath, warm of course, in order to test out if this thing actually worked. She had just dropped in one of the orbs for a Mr. Tickle i the bath to see if anything would actually happen. All that really happened so far was the color changed to a murky green and pinkish color.

"All it did was change the color huh? Not much is happening. Don't tell me I got scammed."

She gripped the edge of the bath and started swishing with her other hand the murky water. Immediately a mass of tentacles materialized out of the water's surface and dragged her in, with a tug she fell face first into the water.

"W-what the?"  


She questioned, righting herself on her back in the tub and rubbing the back of her head to ease the pain from the sudden pull.  


"They never said it would be so..."  


She paused as now three gooey hands had risen from the water and were coming for her.  


"Strong."  


The three hands were still coming for her, aimed at her armpits, belly and feet the primary tickle targets.

  
  **BOOM.**  


Satania slammed her fist down in the water as hard she could where she assumed the body for the three hands would be, smacking the bottom of the tub and cracking it a little. The three hands quickly dissipated and Satania hopped out of her tub as quickly as she could. Hands on knees and squatting down, she caught her breath but also heard the water behind her rumbling and gushing. From the murky depths came an amorphous blob of green slime, it did not really have a shape save for being a sentient blob of constantly moving tentacles made of slime, making it look like an eldritch abomination than anything else. The blob she assumed was the Mr Tickle advertised slid out of the tub and started its slow sluggish trek toward her.

"Oh no you don't not this time!"  


She screamed taking a nearby plunger, the creature too confused at what the feisty girl was doing to react. The blunt wooden end of the plunger met the slime's mass of tentacles that made up its body, then again, and again, Satania wailing on the creature.  


"I. Will. Not. Have. This. One. Fuck. Up."  


Finally the creature relented and just kinda went into the corner and started crying and whimpering doing its best to stay away from the crazy psycho bitch.  


"Heel boy. Sit."  


The red headed oppai loli commanded to the creature which miraculously seemed to obey her out of fear and her dreaded plunger. She sighed in relief and could think clearly now. It was strange the slime was operating outside of water since the package advertised it as activating in a warm bath till the water cooled down. She presumed that the creature was still active due to still being moist or at a specific temperature once it cooled down it would probably vanish though it being the summer months and that she did not have A.C in her house that would take a while. Thinking it over she decided to use this hand she had been dealt to the best of her advantage.  


"Listen here you badly made hentai plot device. I got a job for you."  


She shouted at the creature as she procured a picture she happened to have on her. It was of her messy blond haired NEET rival Gabriel, the not-so-goody-two-shoes-goody-two-shoes. She spoke to the creature once more while thrusting her thumb at the picture for emphasis.  


"I paid good money for you and I am going to put that to good use. This lazy angel NEET is our objective, I assume I don't have to tell you what it is you have to do."  


The creature did not have eyes or even a face for her to judge if it had listened to her but she felt she had some kind of connection to it. An understanding. The green slime simply barreled out of the room, deciding it had no use for doors for it makes its own, crashing through the one wall of her bathroom going into the den. The now peeved demon chasing after it.  


"Hey you big polooka you don't even know where she lives and watch the damage."  


The demon paused as if thinking this through, before extending some tendrils and capturing Satania in its grip. A few of them still managed to get under her shirt and tickle her sides and armpits and a few flicked at her soles eliciting a "Byuhahahah" from the girl but it was not as malevolent as it was in the tub and was bearable. The creature just seemed to naturally tickle even by accident. With her secured it decided to finally leave the flat, once again ignoring the door and deciding to make its own. The green gelatinous creature burst through the door with demon still in hand, slid over the railing and fell a  single story onto the apartment complex's parking lot before trudging off. Satania's next door neighbor mister Yamada bore witness to this but the aging salary man just stared blankly ahead, wondering how the fuck he got here. How he truly got here, of all the choices he made in his life that ended up with him at this very point in time. He unlocked his own flat and walked inside. He would need two tequilas tonight.

* * *

Turns out the reason the creature grabbed Satania was it needed a makeshift pilot. She did her best to direct the thing, even though her laughter as the creature was still lightly tickling if by accident or on purpose she had no idea. For their part most of the people around her did not really pay any mind. For all the Godzillas, constant mecha robot attacks, alien invasions, portals to another world, and harems of horny monster girls, giant tickle slime hentai monsters were a pretty common occurrence in Japan. Most just did their best to try and ignore the eldritch mass of tentacles slithering by them. There was one instance of the slime picking up a random school girl they came across on their way, its tentacles turning into slime hands and skittering across her bared midriff but a quick kick of Satania's barefoot and her telling him to drop the nice lady put an end to that detour pretty quickly.

Their destination of course was the high school since 9/10 times kinky and ecchi acts usually take place there as well as it being a magnet for Japanese school girls. Also Satania was skipping classes again to plot against Gabriel since she was just that evil. This would work to her advantage as she would have a live audience. The slime was now entering the school's gate, a quick slither over the top of the gate proved not a problem thanks to it fors and then simple directions from Satania on where her class room and the victim was.

* * *

Today's class was not out of the ordinary for Gabriel. Satania was missing but she really didn't give a shit about the devil or really feared about what she could be doing. The teacher was droning on about his lesson, something about the creation of Israel. The history of some Jewish nation which the teacher was happy Satania was absent for once as he could actually TEACH this topic without Satania interrupting on how she'll "Strike a blow at Tel Aviv" and "Destroy the Zionist colonist state of Israel." Before proceeding to dab. Don't even get him started on what she was like during the WW2 lessons especially on the European theater. Before he could go on and receive his pay check from the JIDF Satania and by default her slime crashing though the wall of his classroom. True to its pattern it still had ignored the doors.

"Young Lady you better have a good explanation for this right n-"

The teacher began before being grabbed by the slime. The creature did its best to look at him with its lack of facial features before throwing him aside and out the window.

"SENSEI!"

Screams an alarmed Vignette, always the goodie two shoes demon. The rest of the class was more or less perplexed but seeing as it  _was_  Satania they kinda blew it off and waited to see what was in store. Even Gabriel the target of her fury kinda stared ahead boredly with Vignette the only one being partially concerned. Raphiel just silently smiled to herself but was in one of the rare times in her life, actually afraid of what her frequent bully target had planed with that monstrosity.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HOME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING"

Angrily shouted a peeved Vignette, demanding answers. The self proclaimed queen of hell did her best to answer through the slight tickles though luckily her over the top laugh was usually part of her performance.

"Byhahahahaha. I the queen of hell have come to extract my vengeance on one angel Gabriel."

She pointed dramatically at said lazy blonde NEET sitting in the back of the classroom.

"Now prepare yourself Gabriel for Mr Tickle!"

The angel could usually outsmart the little brat but fucking slime monsters were a new one for her and with a name like Mister Tickle it did not take a genius to figure out what it was probably meant for. Dropping her bored facade she shot out of her seat and made a dash for one of the two classroom doors, her speed could put an Olympic champion to shame.

"You won't get away that easily, after her!"

Commanded the bratty demon to Mr. Tickle, the green blob of tentacles giving chase to the angel with rather impressive speed. Gab had thrown open the sliding door and booked it out of the classroom as Mister Tickle exited the hole in the wall he had previously made to give chase.

"Oh and get the other angel bitch too."

She snapped not forgetting about all the torment that bitch Raphiel put her through, Mister Tickle being able to sense super natural beings shot a tentacle hand behind them going back into the classroom. A "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" could be heard along with the scream of Raphiel as she was dragged behind the monster in hot pursuit of the other angel. Her body being rag dolled and smacked down the hallway as she was dragged. Gabriel shot this way and that way down the hall, pushing people out of the way, jumping over obstacles such as other students or furniture, trying sharp turns down and up various stairs, anything to get away from that thing. All seemed futile. Mr Tickle simply walked through most furniture it being able to pass through its body, to students it either did the same thing only coating them in green slime as it went or simply smacking them to the side out of its way with one of its many tentacles. Behind them Raphiel still being rag dolled and occasionally bumping into some of the furniture or walls of the school on their journey, while Satania laughed. She just laughed and not due to the slight tickling sensation but at the fact her plan was working for once.

Gab's haste had lead her outside, the school's out door gymnasium usually used for gym class. The blonde girl rested her hands on her knees panting heavily. Her days of mostly gaming in MMOs and eating junk food did not do wonders for her physical health even if she was an angel. She would got no respite as behind her a rumble and sound like jello being stepped on soon followed. Satania, Mr. Tickle... and a Raphiel trailing behind them who looked worse for the wear. The blonde angel was about to make another dash for it when one of the creature's many appendages extended and grabbed her right leg, several more shot out grabbing her other limbs and including one grabbing her torso.

"Not so fast Gabriel!"

Triumphantly shouted the demon. At this point a small crowd was starting to gather outside to see what all the commotion is about, others looking down on the scene from their classroom windows above.

"Looks like we got an audience too, perfect!"

Gabriel looked around her, or at least as well as she could in her given situation, and saw that it was true. The wide eyes of her fellow classmates were now eyeing up this scene and the audience was only growing. Her situation possibly having gotten worse all due to her and where she ran. She had an idea or two of what Satania could have planned.

"S-s-satania please. Let's talk about this! Right?"

The blonde pleaded to the read head rather timidly, something that was hardly ever heard but that Satania was savoring like a fine candy.

"You know why don't we? Yes!"

"R-r-really?"

"Yes, let's talk about what spot we should go for first. Enie meanie minie - go for the pits."

Mister Tickles shot several slime hands forward, some going down her sleeve, others going up her shirt, but the destination was the same; those perfect hollows. Though the tickling was hidden due to the school uniform + pink hoodie combo Gab usually wore Satania was pleased that the angel did seem to be ticklish. Her face was grimacing into an uneasy smile, Gab trying to hold back her laughter and any dignity she could currently spare.

"Now let us not forget our other friend."

Satania said as Mister Tickles swung the now dizzy and rattled Ralph around so she was in view of Satania as well. Mister Tickles had been gripping her by her ankles and when she was swung in front of Satania it had the side effect of unceremoniously sending her skirt downward due to the forces of the harsh mistress of gravity, giving everyone a gratuitous shot of her pure white panties. Almost all of the guys and a few girls looking on now taking a further interest due to this sight, some silently praying to whatever gods there is for allowing them to see this. Much to Satania's annoyance Raph remained as poker faced as ever. Not even a hint of embarrassment at being exposed so indecently.

"N-n-n-now now Satania let's talk about th-"

Began Raph before Satania cut her off in rage.

"If you want to smile all the time fine by me, let's make you sure you're smiling and happy."

Mr. Tickle removed Raph's brown school loafers discarding them by throwing them behind himself and Satania, who noticed a few of the more mischievous and more dubious in morals of the crowd snatched up the loafers for themselves and ran off with them as prized trophies. Ignoring that she turned her attention back to her main feast for her eyes. Mister Tickles' had made new slime hands and had sent them out to assault the black stocking clad feet of the white haired angel. The reaction was almost instantaneous. While Gab was still managing to hold on Raph had broken out into a fit of giggles, chuckles, bellows, and other adjectives for the words laughter. The angel did something she never thought she would do in her life; beg Satania for mercy.

"Plhehehehehease stooohohohohohohp this!"

The red headed demon said nothing for a movement, letting the gravity of what was happening come hit her full force. She was winning. No she had on. she had finally bested those good two shoe thots. Satania's sanity broke as she took it all in and broke into a fit of laughter herself. Not due to tickling but in victory. Turning her attention away from Raph she looked back at the blonde haired angel still resisting as much as she could. While it was nice to see Raph humiliated as the bystanders murmured and took pictures of her embarrassing torment, Gab was still the main target. She needed to pay. Getting off of Mister Tickles the arch-demon of hell (or at least a very nice bakery in it) approached the angel.

"Y-y-yohohoh stayayaya back!"

Commanded Gab, her composure cracking just a bit as she tried to communicate with Satania.

"Now, now. What shall I do?"

Satania coyly teased, her face about level with the pink sneakers the NEET girl usually wore. Teasingly she started tapping at the right shoe and running her finger along it before tugging at its laces, making them come undone.

"Y-y-you leave those alone!"

Gab pleaded and begged, the desperation in her voice becoming more clear as she was breaking. Raph next to her still sputtering in a fit of giggles as pervy onlookers stood by and watched. With the shoe's laces undone Satania gave a tug and was rewarded with something less than pleasant. While Raph had really no aroma to speak of when she became unshod due to Mr Tickles the same could not be said of Gab. The smell hit the demon at full force were she a lesser creature and not a demon she might have collapsed, though she noted that if had to attempt to describe it or give some kind of analogy WW1 mustard gas might be an apt one. She made a mental note to use Gab's sock and scents later for possible future weapons. The demon girl was kinda curious on why the angel did not smell so angelic especially since she was barefoot more often than not at her own home. Answer for that was simple; she sucked/was too lazy to do laundry and often ended up wearing the same pairs of socks over and over again especially since it was something people tended to not notice or care about. Though the blonde angel was now regretting that part. Her face was lighting up like a red stop light.

"Compared to the sulfur pits in hell this is nothing if you think this will stop me!"

Shouted Satania, chucking the sneaker behind her leaving it as another gift for one of the foot freaks. This was soon followed by the same thing on the other foot leaving the blonde angel in just her black socks. She blushed a bit trying to hide her feet behind one another futilely.

"And now for the big moment!"

Satania grabbed at the toe of each sock and started pulling them off, Gab having to watch in terror as her last line of defense on her feet was taken from her. Ever so slowly they were pulled off, first a heel, then the arches and soles, then finally her toes. Satania and some of the pervy onlookers were taken aback, at this. In spite of expectations due to the smell it seems she otherwise kept good care of her feet. Her nails were painted a bright bubble gum pink reminiscent of the sweater she usually wore and her feet were creamy and pale just like the rest of her. Though she may have been a shit angel her feet were, strangely enough, angelic. Satania was memorized for a bit she almost forgot what she was here to do until she heard a few snickers above her. It seems Gab was cracking now slowly and it was time to end this. She pocketed the socks for herself this time as a trophy of her conquest though cringed once she felt how moist they were once she actually put them in her pocket and the "water" they dispelled, then got to work. As just a test she gent poked the middle of Gab's left arch. That did it. Gab threw her head back and with a loud,

"NOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHA"

Finally broke into laughter. Her attempts at holding back against shaming herself in public now dashed. Satania for her part was intrigued. Surely that little poke couldn't have done that much to her? Unless? She poked the soft foot again, her finger sinking into the flesh that was soft like velvet from being hidden most of the time. Gab let out another octave of screeches and bellows in her torment.

"N-n-no way. Are you seriously?"

Satania now started tickling in earnest, scribbling her fingers across both soles. The angel broke into a twitching, fidgeting mess, thrashing as hard as she could against Mr Tickle's grasp.

"You're feet are where you're most ticklish huh?"

Asked a smugly smirking Satania. Gab did not even hear the devil, too focused on her own torment and discomfort. Mr Tickles started to move some of his slime hands to help the assault on the feet only to get swatted away by the devil who summoned him.

"No, this is personal for me. This one's mine. Why don't you focus on the other one?"

Satania coldly commanded. Mr Tickles being a slime lacked a face and thus facial expressions but he the best he could for a slime, attempted to express sadness which was quite a feat in and of itself but obeyed. Attention turned back to Raph. The other angel was worse off than Gab. She was a sweaty mess, hair strewn about her face, skirt still uplifted via the forces of gravity. Mr Tickles had alternated between both tickling her feet with the socks still on and also slipping a few slime tendrils under her socks worming their way up and assaulting her soles and toes, allowing the slime to tickle both socked and bare. He decided to try prodding a new location now to expand his horizon.

In her thrashing Raph's uniform had burst a few buttons and her navel was now exposed. Seeing this as good a location as any he started to assault the navel, digging into her belly button and swirling around in it as well as creating a few more hands poking and prodding around her tummy area. That was it for her, her screams kicked up a notch and a begging of;

"NO NO NO NOHOHOOHOH I-I-I-I'm gonna"

Before her angelic panties became slightly less angelic and a slight unexpected forecast of drizzling only on the spot of where Raph is came to be.

Things were not so much better for Gab. Satania had taken a liking to her feet, scribbling along the arches, really digging her fingers into the plush skin and letting them sink in, playing with her toes by wiggling them back and forth as if play things. It was driving the angel over the edge. Satania for her part did not understand her fascination with it either. At first she wanted to do this for revenge and while that was still the goal was she was enjoying this way to much. She was enjoying Gab's feet way to much. While playing another mock round of this little piggy while wiggling her toes on the right foot she couldn't help but look at that neon bubble gum pink nail polish. It almost was like candy. Almost.

As if in a trance Satania switched tactics and leaned in close to Gab's left foot, her face getting nearer and nearer till her mouth enveloped most of the toes, taking in the big toe to middle toe. The sudden change in tactics and lewdness did nothing to calm down the angel, freaking her out more then causing her to scream even louder. Satania started sucking and lapping at the toes in her mouth, causing the angel's nerves that were getting somewhat used to the tickling to be jarred again. Throwing her head back again she fell begged.

"No more no more no more! Please!"

A plea that fell on deaf ears. Satania lost in her trance just kept sucking and nibbling before changing tactics again. Going for licking the sole up and down with her tongue poking and prodding it. Her tongue snake like and more than skilled, being able to deftly swirl up and down, jabbing at the sensitive with pokes. Tactics that just drove the blonde wild. Her left foot was no better as Satania still made sure to give it love, digging her fingers into the skin or dragging a single finger lazily up and down the arches. The stimulus was too much. With a final howl and shudder Gab went silent, blacking out after being pushed to her limits. Satania stopped scribbling at the aches and lapping at the feet as Mister Tickles also stopped his assault, putting the sleeping girl gently on the ground. Raph was not so lucky. As soon as Mister Tickles had put Gab down the warm bath water that had made up most of his body had finally cooled past his limit.

The slime started dissolving and biodegrading, slowly dissolving into a puddle of green lush. Unable to hold Raph in the air anymore she was unceremoniously dropped to the ground, still a giggling cackling mess from the phantom tickles. For a second after Raph got the last giggles out of her all was silent, still taking in what had just taken place. Satania looked at the sight before her. Some foot freaks still holding onto the shoes of Raph and Gab smelling them, people around the school yard or looking on from windows some blushing, the sleeping form of Gab tired from such an intense session. Raph her face that was always smiling no matter the mood, finally turned into a frowning grimace, her eyes filled with fear, pupils dilated as she begged for no more and that she would leave Satania alone. It seems this was just a break for more laughter as Satania started to chuckle. Silently at first trying to suppress her snickers before building, and then finally just letting lose with her signature "BWHAHAHHAHAHHAA" She had did it. She had finally done it. She had won.


End file.
